


Italian Souvenir (Chanbaek)

by cmaelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, CEO Park Chanyeol, Chairman Park Chanyeol, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaelx/pseuds/cmaelx
Summary: “ That lace set I bought you, seduce your man with that tonight.” Jongdae smirked suggestively at the flushed girl.Jongdae went to Italy for her honeymoon with her husband Kim Minseok. Due to her husband’s decision to stay for another week, Jongdae had no choice but to console her best friend Baekhyun by sending her a little package.Baekhyun? Oh the girl was a blushing tomato when she saw such lewd things given by her mischievous friend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	Italian Souvenir (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> please read!! 
> 
> \- this contains 19+ scenes. I advise those who are uncomfortable of reading lewd fictions then it is best to skip this one. 
> 
> \- to those who are also uncomfortable with gender-bend fanfics, it is advisory to also do the aforementioned. (Female Baekhyun!) 
> 
> This is my first work here in Ao3 so please help yourselves. Enjoyyy!

“ Jongdaeeee! Have you forgotten about our trip? Kyungsoo had already booked us a reservation,” Baekhyun whined at the screen.

It’s currently 10:00 in the evening. Baekhyun is tucked comfortably in the huge duvets of a very spacious bed. Her pyjamas a little too huge for her small frame, and her brunette hair tied up in a messy knot. It was another Friday night which means she gets off earlier than the past days from work. Her cheeks puffed in annoyance as she stared at the screen of her laptop. Because apparently, Kim Jongdae, the newly wed amongst the trio decided to announce up until the last minute that her return will be delayed for another week.

” Kim Jongdae! You better give us a valid reason before I book myself a flight and strangle you,” Kyungsoo threatened, her doe eyes sternly stared the scared cheshire girl.  
  


“ Minseok wanted to explore the countryside here. We’ve traveled around the city and immediately fell in love. I suggested him jokingly that the countryside must be ethereal since the capital left quite an impression. I didn’t know he would take it seriously,” Jongdae started to blush profusely earning an annoyed groan from Kyungsoo.

” Minseok’s a whipped man! Of course he’d do that!” Before Kyungsoo could say something, a slightly deeper voice interrupted her.

”Yah! What do you mean by that?” It was now Minseok who appeared on screen, as he stared at Kyungsoo offended.   
  


“Don’t even deny it, you oaf! You’re whipped as fuck and now that little shit over there ditched our trip. We haven’t seen each other since last month!” Kyungsoo sneered at the brown-haired man settled next to Jongdae.  
  
  


“You’re too dramatic Soo, Don’t worry, I’ll return her to you guys by Friday night.” Minseok laughed as he snuggled into Jongdae’s neck as if smelling her scent.

The two rolled their eyes at the mushy scene. Baekhyun wrinkled her nose in embarrassment as Minseok started to turn innocent neck kisses into something...bold. Her eyes widened in mortification as Jongdae willingly turned her head slightly to give Minseok a better access.

” GOOD HEAVENS! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP GIVING US A PORN SHOW,” Kyungsoo cursed at the couple. Both couple immediately straightened up as if remembering they are in-fact not alone. 

”Cancel the reservation, I’ll book one myself this Thursday. We gotta go, goodnight to the both of you!” Hurriedly Jongdae ended their call.   
  
  


_Silence...._

  
The whole penthouse fell in complete silence as soon as the call dropped. Baekhyun unconsciously pouted in annoyance. It’s been about almost a month since they last saw each other. With Jongdae in Italy and Kyungsoo in Daegu and her in Seoul, it was impossible to meet up at the moment. Kyungsoo is occupied with her modelling career, often traveling around in Korea for photoshoots. Whenever she would stop by Seoul, it would be either around 12:00 in the morning and depart around 5:00 at dawn making them impossible to catch up. Jongdae of course went overseas for the honeymoon and delayed her arrival. The trio planned to have a girl slash welcome trip to be spent in Jeju. It is to catch up after the wedding and to also welcome the cheshire girl. Baekhyun had no choice but to set her calendar to the next Friday. 

She sat up carefully and softly discarded her laptop to the side. Her fingers laced around her mug and drank the remaining warm milk. She savoured the taste for a while before she begrudgingly lift her weight up and stand. She padded towards the kitchen to wash her mug. Her eyes diverted towards the clock and frowned at the late time displayed. When will his meeting end?   
  


“He probably skipped dinner again,” Baekhyun scoffed, her fingers washing the mug quite harshly as she thinks about a certain giant.   
  


Unknown to her, Park Chanyeol was behind her. The young chairman arrived when she was walking towards the kitchen. Unaware of his arrival due to her continuous annoyance – in which Chanyeol immediately smiled upon seeing how adorable his lover looks right now. He set his things at the table as he stealthily walked toward her direction. His strong arms immediately wrapped around her petite waist as he nuzzled his nose towards the nape of the short brunette. He buried his nose further as he inhaled the vanilla rose cream scent from his little lover. Baekhyun jumped at the unannounced arrival, that she almost swat his face away.   
  


“Hi baby,” Chanyeol huskily muttered before planting a soft peck on her neck.  
  


“You never replied to my message,” Baekhyun whined softly, Chanyeol let out a chuckle upon hearing her.   
  


“My battery died when I was driving here, and yes I already ate dinner, love. Don’t stress about it,”   
  


An idea suddenly popped in her mind as a sly smirk appeared on the lady’s face. Baekhyun turned around before bringing up her wet hands and playfully soaking Chanyeol’s face. The bachelor scowled playfully at the act as the lady’s giggles echoed throughout the penthouse. Chanyeol adjusted his sleeves before trapping his lover towards the aisle. Calloused hands firmly gripping her waist to prevent her from escaping his revenge.   
  


“ I want a kiss,” Chanyeol mischievously told her, leaning down towards her. The way Baekhyun’s eyes widened in panic made Chanyeol pressed his face down further to hers. Baekhyun tried to escaped but was feeling useless because of such broad built of her lover. Chanyeol affectionately rubbed his cheeks to the sides of her face and laughed at her distressed face was and whined about her now disheveled state. 

**_From : Loey ♡♡  
To : Byun Baekhyun   
_** _Babyy, I’ll end by 5:00 in the afternoon. I’ll pick you up and we’ll have dinner at a restaurant. Is that okay?_

Baekhyun immediately stopped scanning the file when her phone notified a message. She immediately put down the medical folder which she was currently engrossed on as she reached for her device. Byun Baekhyun became a certified veterinarian three years ago. With her stubborn passion to do well in her studies, she earned quite a title around the city as the most trusted vet. Her services were organised and she stays dedicated to her working field. Despite her stern management, costumers and staffs would always find it hard to see her very intimidating due to the soft appearance of the lady.

_**To : Loey ♡♡  
** _ _**From : Byun Baekhyun** _

_That’s a good idea, love! Shouldn’t we drop off at the house to change? I didn’t bring any spare clothes with me :((_

_**From : Loey ♡♡  
To : Byun Baekhyun **   
_ _I figured you’d say that ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Don’t worry, baby. I asked Junmyeon hyung to bring some clothes to you since he has an appointment there.  
  
_

 _ **To : Loey ♡♡  
From : Byun Baekhyun**   
_ _Loeeeeey! Thank youuuu, baby. 💕Take care there, love you!  
  
_

 _**From : Loey ♡♡  
To : Byun Baekhyun   
** _ _Anytime, love. I love you xx_

“ Doctor Byun?” A voice from the outside diverted her attention away from her device. She tried to suppress her giddiness as she granted her assistant to come inside.   
  
  


“ Mr. Kim wants you to know he will be around 5 minutes late since he still had to get something from Mr. Park’s office,” Zhang Yixing announced.   
  


Zhang Yixing was her new assistant for around six months already. Baekhyun’s last assistant decided to quit because the latter was migrating overseas. Baekhyun was quite disappointed since Doyoung was like a younger brother to her. When Yixing arrived, Baekhyun for a whole week had been wary of working with the older but later warmed up to him when she saw how sincere the assistant was with his job. Her first informal encounter with him was when her lover became jealous of Yixing and challeged the poor guy to play bowling. Chanyeol was too close on pouncing the scared assistant who kindly refused the offer that Baekhyun had to smack senses into Chanyeol’s head that night and had continuously apologised to Yixing about it. The latter immediately joked on how she should buy him a frappe in which Baekhyun actually did.  
  


“Oh, please do tell him it’s fine,” Baekhyun told him. Yixing nodded subtly as he steps out of the door for a second probably to inform the register about the news.  
  


”Hyung, can you hand me Junmyeon hyung’s file for a second,” Baekhyun asked the assistant.   
  


Yixing immediately gave the folder. Once grasp, Baekhyun immediately opened the front. Her eyes carefully rereading the contents.   
  


“ I haven’t seen such case yet,” Baekhyun amusingly retorted. Immediately, Yixing laughed on what she meant.

Apparently, Junmyeon’s mini Yorkshire Terrier had developed a case of obesity. In reasons that he left his poor dog at his parent’s care for a whole week. Baekhyun felt bad for finding the situation funny but she couldn’t help it, it was a quite a story to tell to the public. She closed the folder as both shared a laugh.   
  


“You should’ve seen Myeon’s face when we picked up the puppy. He was so close to crying in-front of his parents,” Yixing boisterously chuckled as if reminiscing such bizarre scene.   
  
  
Before Baekhyun could retort more, soft knocks interrupted both of them. And in appeared an intern.   
  


“I’m sorry for interrupting Doctor Byun but I’m here to inform Mr. Kim’s arrival, Shall I send him in now?,” the young girl asked.   
  


“ Oh, please do,” Baekhyun smiled gratefully at the young girl. She fixed her posture and straightened her lab coat. Her gaze landed on Yixing who was suppressing his laughter, she playfully shoved him aside as she tried to glare at him in order to distract herself from breaking down into a fits of laughter with him.   
  


The door opened and in came a devastated looking Junmyeon. His face was in utter distress and had serious dark bags underneath his eyes. His disheveled appearance made Baekhyun guilty for finding his situation more funny. The latter had the now round puppy tucked in his left arm as he held a big paperbag in his right. Upon seeing the faint smiles grazed on both, Junmyeon glared at the duo.

”Please, don’t say anything,” He was already stressed as he carefully place the round puppy in the mini matress infront.   
  


Zhang Yixing couldn’t take it anymore, he immediately fell on the floor cackling. His eyes started to shed tears as Junmyeon further frowned at him. The office are filled with Yixing’s laughters that Baekhyun couldn’t help herself but tag along.   
  


“Remember Hyung, only a few drops of these. It subsides their appetite and it should be given orally. I advised you to either use a syringe or mixed it with his food. And instead of giving Goonyeong two cups of his food, lessen that to one cup. Make sure to cut his diet to only feeding him two meals a day, only at night and morning. And lastly, avoid his consumption of daily oily foods, you should be careful with that habit also, it may clogged their arteries in the near-future, prevention must be implemented,” Baekhyun informed Junmyeon. She removed her gloves and carefully tossed it towards the trash bin nearby.   
  


“ Also in taking her out for an exercise, please do not immediately let her run. Make sure she is accustomed in hiking and wait for her to be comfortable in taking a run,” Baekhyun reminded.   
  


“Alright all noted, Thank you Hyun-ah! Gosh Goonyeong, Why do you always cause trouble?,” Junmyeon whined at the puppy who is lazily sprawled against the little mattress. Baekhyun chuckled and reached to caressed the protruding cute belly of the Yorkshire.   
  


“And by the way, Hyun. Chanyeol asked me to drop these for you,”   
  


She accepted immediately the big paper-bag and saw a humungous designer box. Baekhyun frowned internally. She’s very grateful for Chanyeol spoiling her but she’s not an avid fan of the extreme spoiling the taller would do for her. She wanted Chanyeol to invest his money in more important things but no, the taller would always do this when they both would go for a date. Which is very very often.   
  


“ Thank you, hyung. Drive safely,” She told the older who smiled gratefully at her and bid his goodbye. Yixing escorted the older out.

”Are you sure, Doctor Byun?,” Seulgi hesitatingly asked her. Baekhyun nodded in return. She willingly insert herself in the unoccupied chair of her staff as Baekhyun logged off the computer. 

“ Of course, I also have an appointment to go to. Besides, we’ll only review the files for tomorrow, we can do that at home,” She assured the other workers. Baekhyun saw the hesitation in their eyes and she let out a soft giggle because of how amusing they all look right now. Standing up, she gave the red haired intern a pat.  
  


“You should pack your things now before I change my mind,” Baekhyun teased them before walking back to her office. All the staffs gratefully shouted a thank you to the fading back of their supervisor who only waved at them in response.   
  
  


Baekhyun smacked her lips softly as she admired the gradient coral red shade of her lips. She decided to go for a natural glam look. Her adorable droppy eyes became more noticeable due to the eyeshadowed eyeliner she did. It looks like as if she’s extending the corners giving the fox-eye dimension. Her eyelids are adorned with lighter shade of coral and soft brown with very light glitters blended beautifully. Her cheeks are tinted with coral pink blending well with her fair skin tone. Resting proudly on her neck was Chanyeol’s personal necklace under the initials PCY. It was dainty and fits perfectly around Baekhyun. Her hair was curled loosely, the layers made her face shape stand out. 

The dress Chanyeol chose for her was in a shade of light rose beige. The color made her appearance more prettier, her faint skin radiated with elegance as she wore such color. It was a satin dress and it perfectly hugged her body in right places. The satin dress is backless and stopped right about above her lower back. It was very revealing but it looked pretty on her.  
  


Chanyeol never deprived her from wearing whatever she wanted. He was very much supportive of her choice in clothing because as long as she feels confident and beautiful with the way she dresses then he shouldn’t worry anything. He jokingly added that he trained in a gym for a reason which earned an ear twist from Baekhyun. While she was sitting down to put on her heels, a call suddenly vibrated next to her.   
  


She grabbed her phone and was confused to see it wasn’t Chanyeol who was calling her but Jongdae. Immediately, she answered her.

”Dae? What’s with the sudden call? Is everything all right?,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but worry at the unannounced contact.

”Oh honey, don’t worry about it! I just wanted to inform you about the package I sent in Yeol’s residence,” something was off about the mischievous tone of her friend.   
  


“Jongdae,” Baekhyun cautiously called the younger. She wants to know what’s in that cheeky girl’s mind.   
  


“Just don’t let Chanyeol see it! I’ll hang up now, Baek! Enjoy!!,” Before she could dig her nose further, Jongdae hanged up on her.   
  


Before she could indulge herself about Jongdae’s behaviour, her phone then again vibrated and it was now her lover who was calling, she swiped his name immediately.

”Baby?” His deep voice resonated from her device, Baekhyun couldn’t help but flutter at how sexy he sounds.   
  


“Loey? Are you on your way ?” She asked him, Chanyeol replied with a soft hum.

”I’m at the clinic’s parking lot already, I’ll go upstairs and wait for you in the lounge area, okay?” Chanyeol softly asked her, as he pressed the third floor button of the elevator.   
  


“Oh gosh! You should’ve texted me beforehand!” She scolded him bashfully, as she clumsily locked her heel strap ; almost tripping when she stood up and knocked a couple of her coffee cans.   
  


“Take your time, baby.” Chanyeol laughed in amusement as he heard the little commotion from his phone.  
  


“Loey, I’ll hang up in a second, okay? Love you!” Her sudden high-pitched voice were laced in hurry as she immediately dropped their call. 

He step out from the elevator and wanted to head straight to his lover’s office but immediately he got himself a call by his cousin – Kim Jongin.

” Hyungnimmm~” His eyes twitched at the annoying voice that came from Jongin. With a headache suddenly formulating, Chanyeol gave himself courage to answer him.

“Stop calling me that, you fucking twat,” Chanyeol scowled at the speaker.

” Remove that dildo from your ass, you uptight dipshit! Anyways, when will you guys arrive already?” Jongin impatiently asked the older.   
  


“We’ll arrive there probably in 35 minutes,” Chanyeol told him curtly as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the huge windows of the clinic. 

Baekhyun immediately gathered her purse, and grab the paper bag. The paperbag is now stuffed with her clothes from before. Her lover was waiting at the lounge area. She grab her lab coat and sling it ontop her right arm as she hurriedly locked her office door.   
  


She smiled brightly as she saw her lover who was looking outside and was talking to someone on the phone. His eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance making him appear intimidating and quite stern. Baekhyun already tried to fix this habit but it sticks to the taller like a shoe glue. 

“I swear to god, Kim Jongin! I’ll actually place your corpse next to grandpa’s if you don’t stop splurting shit,” Chanyeol threatened to the speaker.

  
Baekhyun blushed softly at how handsome Chanyeol looked in his suit. She noticed how his tie was the same colour of her dress as it stood out against the black Armani suit. His hair was disheveled formally and he looks very clean and sexy. The sound of her heels must’ve caught Chanyeol’s attention as the gentleman immediately let out a fond smile as he saw his lover approaching him. He muttered a hasty goodbye to Jongin who protested but Chanyeol was a whipped man and immediately ended their call 

Chanyeol walked towards her, his sculpted face adorning with fondness as he stopped in-front of Baekhyun and wrapped the smaller in a warm hug.  
  


“ You look beautiful, baby,” He greeted her, Baekhyun blushed profusely.   
  


“ You look handsome, Loey,” She complimented back. Chanyeol slowly let go of their hug before bending down and greet his lover with a kiss. His soft plump lips owning hers as he guided Baekhyun from their kiss.  
  


Baekhyun softly put the paper-bag in the ground as she wrapped her arms in Chanyeol’s neck. The taller sense the shorter’s discomfort in her tip toes so he bend himself more towards her. Chanyeol groaned at how Baekhyun tugged the end hairs teasingly. His sculpted arms wound around her petite waist ; pulling his lover closer to his body as both fought with their lips. Chanyeol softly tugged Baekhyun’s lower lip which enlightened a soft moan from the veterinarian. Slowly, Chanyeol trailed kisses downwards to her neck.   
  


“Loey,” Baekhyun moaned softly as Chanyeol softly nipped her neck. His playfully nipped on her skin enough to make a slightly visible mark.  
  


Her legs became weak as Chanyeol keep teasing her weak spot in the neck. His plump lips gently making faint love marks in her pale neck. With Baekhyun’s legs trembling, she tried to balance herself on her feet. Despite her in heels, Chanyeol was a tall man. A very tall one. Chanyeol halted from kissing her neck when he felt his lips grazed from a dainty metal-like texture. He pulled away slowly and his eyes beamed in pride at his initials PCY on Baekhyun’s collarbones.   
  
“ It looks good on you,” Chanyeol affectionately stared at his initials resting on his lover’s neck. The dainty little diamonds in each letter made the necklace shine despite such petite size. Baekhyun smiled up at him before caressing his cheeks fondly.   
  


“ I missed you,” Chanyeol captured her lips again after saying that. Baekhyun grasps faintly on his suit, as she surrendered herself against his kisses. Chanyeol slowly trailed his hands softly towards her lower-back. His calloused hand in bare contact with her skin.   
  


Finally breaking the kiss Baekhyun softly panted against his suit. Chanyeol smiled adoringly as he gazed at the flushed state of his lover. Baekhyun was gripping his suit tightly as the lady tried to catch up her breath. Chanyeol chuckled at her before planting a soft kiss on top of her head.

He bend down and collected the paper-bag from the floor and his lover’s purse. He placed the purse inside the paper-bag before he wrapped his free arm against Baekhyun’s waist. He lead both of them away from the veterinary clinic and towards the parking lot. 

“Reservation for Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said towards the registrar. Immediately the guy at the counter widened his eyes in recognition at the name. Before pressing a call to someone who must be in-charge of the dining management.

Baekhyun pressed herself closer to Chanyeol’s warmth. Chanyeol noticed his lover’s action and immediately tried to negotiate about wearing the coat he had for her in his arms.   
  


“Babyy-“ He immediately silenced himself once he saw Baekhyun’s stubborn glare.

The smaller was anything but intimidating but Chanyeol was still afraid of her consequences. An angry Baekhyun means a cold couch. Chanyeol shuddered at the scene of him freezing and cramped in his living room.   
  


“I told you to just leave your spare coat in the car,” Baekhyun whined at him as she glared at the fabric in Chanyeol’s arms.   
  


“I just brought it incase. I don’t want you to stay cold,” he told her, Baekhyun muttered a soft whatever and immediately two waiters appeared in-front of them.

“Mr. Park, Ms. Byun, please do follow us,” The blonde waiter stated. They were escorted to a seemingly more private room. Baekhyun noticed that the restaurant seemed exclusively new. She guessed that Chanyeol must be selected to be invited in the first night. Chanyeol occasionally got bows from people dinning in as they both passed by but Chanyeol just ignored them and pulled Baekhyun closer to his side.   
  


When the door opened, she was immediately greeted by a very much familiar people. Too familiar that she could immediately distinguish the raven haired girl who stared back at her in surprise. In no time, Baekhyun left Chanyeol’s side and throw herself to Kyungsoo. Who was now engulfed by an excited puppy. She couldn’t comprehend what happened, so when Baekhyun let go of her with the huge grin, It finally clicked in.   
  


“ Oh my God, Kim Jongin! I hate you so much for keeping this from me ! I love you!!” Kyungsoo wailed towards the direction of her boyfriend who chuckled at her reaction and sat opposite of Kyungsoo.   
  


Immediately Baekhyun sat down next to Kyungsoo. She clings unto Kyungsoo’s arms as the model stroke her hair affectionately. It’s been almost a month and she couldn’t deny anymore that she misses her friends company.   
  
  
“ Soo~ You never told me you’re in Seoul right now,” Suddenly, Baekhyun let go of her hold against the model as she eyes accusingly at the girl.  
  


”Jongin told me you and Chanyeol are in Ulsan for three days that you couldn’t attend the opening. Why didn’t you inform me about you going there?,” Kyungsoo challenged, Baekhyun’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

”Ulsan? When did I go there?,” she cluelessly asked the girl. Both ladies locked eyes and immediately they both frown when they realised something.

_Silence ...._

” Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gritted out his name in warning. Her once gentle eyes narrowed in malice.  
  
  


“Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo sneered the name menacingly. Her doe eyes becoming more intimidating as the room temperature becomes a lot more colder.

Under the harsh gazes, both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats. These powerful men that have been considered as stoic and well-respected in the public became two guilty six foot puppies under their lovers mercy. 

  
  


“ Well thanks to Baek, my Yorkshire will finally be recognised to as one,” Junmyeon frowned as the table erupted with laughters.   
  


Baekhyun have mentioned about the case and let them see the before results. Baekhyun and Yixing were having fun seeing Junmyeon being teased in front of the table. The poor latter had to suffer their teasing and was almost brought back to his tears once all people in the table made fun of his misery. Everyone liked teasing Junmyeon a lot because the older is reactive. He is very expressive and it made people laugh at his transparent reactions.   
  


Kyungsoo had to take the restroom because she ate too much mushroom soup and Chanyeol had been conversing with Jongin and Sehun about an upcoming soccer match of their favourite team that the trio worshipfully attended.

Using Chanyeol’s lack of attention as an advantage, Baekhyun sneakingly tried to swap her raspberry juice to Chanyeol’s red wine. As she cautiously reached for his glass, Chanyeol subtly caught her mischievous dainty fingers and placed it next to his lap in security. She glared at the taller but Chanyeol paid her no mind as he was still focusing on the conversation.   
  


“But the girls are scheduled to leave in Friday morning, around 8:00 AM to be exact. How will we even get there?,” Sehun whispered to the both. Baekhyun rolled her eyes at how terrible the trio are at whispering.

”Let’s just do well in convincing them to go there an hour earlier so that we could do both we can escort them, then we’ll probably arrived at the stadium 10 minutes before the game,” Chanyeol seriously negotiated the two.   
  


“Okay deal! Last one to get there, pays the snacks!,” Jongin excitedly whispered.   
  


Baekhyun tugged Chanyeol’s hand and immediately the taller shifted his attention to her direction. She smiled sweetly before motioning the taller to lean down. Confused, Chanyeol did and the smaller whispered.

”I want wine,” she told him, she pouted at how Chanyeol’s scowled at her request.

” Baekhyun, no.” He sternly told her.   
  


If you’re wondering, Baekhyun had such a low tolerance. She couldn’t take a beer, she got drunk in just three shots of wine. The last time that did happen, Baekhyun stole a child’s car when Chanyeol was busy calling for the chauffeur. She got into a heated argument with the kid that the parents almost called the police on her because of that. Oh yes, Park Chanyeol was traumatised that he had to constantly tell the parents that they both didn’t mean no harm but Baekhyun would say otherwise and called the kid selfish for not sharing his own toy ; almost close in shoving the child away from his little car seat.  
  


“ One little shot,” she negotiated again, Chanyeol was still displeased with her.   
  


“ Loeyy~,” Baekhyun whined softly at him, Chanyeol had to maintain his cool because he knows he will succumb once he meets her adorable brown eyes. When he did make eye contact, his heart dropped when he saw how cute his lover was and the next thing he knows is his mouth betraying him.

” Fine, one little shot,” 

  
Baekhyun giggled as she nuzzled her head in Chanyeol’s nape. She consumed four shots (for the record) and the red wine was a lighter one. She can still manage to do things, but Chanyeol became protective of her because he still doesn’t trust her with alcohol. Chanyeol tightened his hold of her legs as he adjusted her from his back. With only Chanyeol’s finger print, the front door of his penthouse immediately opened.

  
Baekhyun walked down the stairs after taking a shower. Chanyeol prepared an Advil for her incase of headaches in the next morning and advises her to take one now. While she was taking the pill, her eyes caught a purple package. Her eyes immediately widened as she remembered Jongdae’s package. Hurriedly, she gulped down the bitter medicine and inwardly scrunched her nose at the aftertaste. She picked up the purple box and was quite surprised as it was quite heavy, in front of the box was a letter, so Baekhyun immediately latched her attention to the scribbly hand-writing that oddly belongs to none other than Kim Jongdae.

_To : Byun Baekhyun  
_ _From : Kim Jongdae  
_ Adress : ********, ******, 6104

_I felt guilty for my delayed arrival, so I decided to give you a little gift. These Italian souvenirs are of the finest qualities, Don’t enjoy too much ;) I’ll see you both soon <3_

Baekhyun confusingly stared at the note but nonetheless made a move to open the package. The package was adorned with a very huge ribbon so Baekhyun easily took off the covers. Her eyes immediately widened at the stuff inside, her cheeks started heating up as her once tipsy state become very much sober.   
  


Kim Jongdae, sent her a vibrator! An XL vibrator !! She even sent such revealing lingerie along. A bunch of sex toys in-fact!  
  


With her dazed state, immediately she took hold of her phone in her pajama packets and dialed her crazy friend’s number. She cradled the package securely in hope that Chanyeol wouldn’t see such lewd package. Her eyes are staring in mortificatin at the younger’s caller ID, she was anxiously waiting for her to pick up. Once her cheeky friend picked up, Baekhyun couldn’t gather her words from shock so Jongdae interrupted her.  
  


“Did you received it already!?” Came in her excited reply. Baekhyun was astounded at her.  
  


” Jongdae! Oh my god! Why are you doing this!” Baekhyun was becoming super red talking about this.   
  


“I told you earlier didn’t I? Did you love the package? I bought the white one for you since you suit white the most,” Jongdae casually stated much to Baekhyun’s mortification. 

“ Oh my God, Dae! Why-“ 

“The lace one I bought you, seduce your man with that tonight,” Jongdae suggestively smirked at the flustered girl.   
  


Baekhyun bit her lips softly as she stared at her figure in front of Chanyeol’s bedroom mirror. Her package was set in his couch, she looked like a vixen in the lace lingerie. Her breast became visible at the lace details, her lower part was very visible too. The lingerie was one size smaller than her real size, which she might’ve guessed Jongdae purposely planned. Baekhyun nervously lit the candle Jongdae gave her including the package. Baekhyun somehow relaxed at the vanilla rose cream scent, it somehow resembles her scent.   
  


What Baekhyun didn’t know is that is a Hormonal Candle.   
  


As the scent gets stronger, Baekhyun started to feel hornier. She’s not innocent, they already made love with Chanyeol and she’s not new in this department. But it is her first time experiencing something like this and she can’t help but become excited. She started to feel impatient on Chanyeol’s arrival. Chanyeol had gotten a call from Lee Taemin about some work related stuff. That’s why the taller disappeared immediately after he took a shower to his work room to discuss the details. Baekhyun bit her lips as she sat down on the couch. As soon as her heat hits the textured cushion, she immediately moaned at the sensation.   
  


Subconsciously she started grinding in the couch, the thin texture of lace felt so good that she became more desperate with her grinding. She moans softly as she dips her hips repeatedly. It felt so good, she circled her hips repeatedly in order to feel more. Baekhyun hisses as she yearns more daring. She firmly sat in the couch, her legs wide open and she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked very scandalous, very lewd. Her cheeks are flushed with tainted pink, small sweat forming in her forehead. She could see how her wetness started to become visible in her thin lace material. It turned her on.

Without any warning, she brought her fingers to her throbbing vagina. Baekhyun immediately moaned at the feeling as she continuously stroke her heat against the thin clothing. She didn’t know why she became super sensitive but she wasn’t couldn’t careless now. Slipping a finger inside, she grinds on her dainty ones. She suddenly imagined it was Chanyeol who was watching her as she was mercilessly trap underneath him. She imagined his long, thick and calloused finger stretching her open. Mercilessly finger-fucking her in a very rough pace. Baekhyun whimpered as she now inserts her second finger, her pace started to become faster as her desperation heightens.   
  


Baekhyun saw a glimpse of her leaking vagina in the mirror and she became more turned on with the sight. Slowly, she retrieved her fingers from her wetness and reached for the vibrator. She hastily retrive it from the box as she admired the XL size of the pink sex toy. She bit her lips harshly as she turned on the device. It made faint sounds and it looked super tempting. Without any thought, she brought it closer to her clothed pussy and whimpered at how it felt even better than her fingers alone.   
  


Chanyeol who finally ended his discussion with Taemin regarding a new investment deal from Japan finally decided to go to his room. When the chairman opened his room and locked the door, he was greeted with a scent closely resembling with Baekhyun’s.

” Chanyeol....nghhh,” Baekhyun loudly moaned. 

Chanyeol froze at the sight. His lover sprawled in his couch with nothing but lace lingerie, a vibrator stick up in front of her wet pussy as she continuously moaned for him.   
  


It took a few seconds to register in Chanyeol’s mind on what was going on. He carefully watched as his lover became unaware if his presence, too focused on the pleasure. He watched how Baekhyun would press the vibrator closer and whimpered louder at the impact. Her chest panting excitedly as her luscious pink lips perfectly opened widely that left beyond imaginations in Chanyeol’s mind. His pants suddenly got tighter when Baekhyun groped her left breast and humped the vibrator for contact.  
  


“ Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s deep voice resonated the room which halted Baekhyun from going further.   
  


Upon hearing her lover’s voice, Baekhyun started to feel more horny at the presence of Chanyeol. Her eyes seductively eyed her approaching boyfriend that she couldn’t help but whimper at him. He looked sexy with his blow-dried hair, a messily buttoned pyjama top that gave Baekhyun a sight of his toned and muscular body. Baekhyun throbbed at how her eyes lingered at the hard-on poking through Chanyeol’s pyjama pants. 

“ Loey,” Was her whispered reply,

Immediately Chanyeol went infront of her. His height towered down to her as he looked down to her sprawled position. Her laced pussy glistening openly infront of him ; throbbing for his touch. And that was all it takes when Chanyeol breaks from his facade.   
  


Chanyeol forcefully grabbed her arms and let Baekhyun stand up before dominantly claiming her lips. His hand supported the back of her nape as he claimed dominance in their kiss. His kisses were rough but passionate. His heavy pants added the heated atmosphere as he drown Baekhyun’s moans with his fervent kisses. Chanyeol savoured a salty flavour in Baekhyun’s lips and immediately his eyes darkened. It was her fucking pre-cum that he had tasted. 

” I went out for a while not expecting you to shove a toy in that pussy,”

Chanyeol harshly whispered against her lips, his hand traveling down to Baekhyun’s bottom and smack the round globes forcefully earning a moan from the shorter. Baekhyun whimpered at the dominance as she arched closer to feel more of Chanyeol’s heat. Chanyeol brought his large hand and smacked her round globes roughly before smoothing it again by grabbing her plump ass once again. He massaged her ass after the spank as Baekhyun pressed herself closer to his hard-on ; growing impatient. 

Chanyeol turned them around, he sat on the couch facing the mirror in front. His eyes held dominance as he carefully stripped from his pajama top and bottom. His eyes held danger and Baekhyun knows she’s in trouble.   
  
  
When Chanyeol sat in the couch, his eyes roughly focused on Baekhyun. The girl stood up and towered Chanyeol a bit. Due to her smaller height, her breast are below Chanyeol’s head. She bit her lips as they both held each other’s gaze. Chanyeol suprised Baekhyun by wounding his right arm to her petite waist and the chairman without a warning, nipped her laced left nipple with his teeth enlightening a shocked moan from Baekhyun. His calloused hand started to grope her right breast that Baekhyun has to rest in Chanyeol’s right thigh in support.   
  


Baekhyun was seated in Chanyeol’s right thigh as she lets her lover sucked on her breast. The taller groped her breast roughly and sucked her perked nipples. She squirmed in Chanyeol’s thigh at the continuous abuse of her lover’s kisses on her plump chest. Baekhyun felt her heat more as her lingerie started pooling with her pre-cum, subtly leaving small stains in Chanyeol’s thigh.   
  


“ Baby, you’ll be the death of me,” Chanyeol’s husky voice stated.   
  


She tugged Chanyeol’s hair as the taller leaned down more closer and continued to harrash her breast. His face are burried in her breast. She could feel her wetness in Chanyeol’s thigh and she saw how Chanyeol’s member becomes a lot more visible too.   
  


With the strength she had in her, she softly pushed Chanyeol backwards. Her arms weakly pushed his chest away. Chanyeol bit his lips but silently did what his little temptress wanted. He settled back in the couch. His eyes held frustration for her touch, which Baekhyun started to feel confident about.

She grabbed his discarded tie that he wore at Jongin’s opening before softly grazing the material to her wet pussy. She moaned as she slide the material inside her panties and coated his satin tie with her stains and she could feel Chanyeol’s penetrating gaze watching her every movement. Her toes curled at the fabric sliding in her wet pussy, she tried her best to stand still in-front of Chanyeol. 

  
After coating the tie with her scent, Baekhyun teasingly sat in Chanyeol’s hard-on and had to suppress herself in moaning. His hard-on became prominent in his boxers that she could feel a slight contact from her pussy. The taller hissed at the contact. Baekhyun decided to use this opportunity and tie the taller’s hands together securely. Once she was satisfied with the knot, Chanyeol was about to argue but Baekhyun silenced him with a slight peck that left Chanyeol in a dazed set.   
  


“ Baby,” Chanyeol warned but Baekhyun gave him a sly smirk.

She got up from his lap as she confidently strut herself to his dresser table. She placed her bottom at the top table, her view clear in Chanyeol’s vision. She parted her legs widely, her clothed laced pussy visible underneath his stare.   
  


” Baby, don’t do this,” Chanyeol desperately warned her, but Baekhyun was a stubborn vixen.   
  


She decided to tease him by slowly grazing her fingers on top her wet vagina. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s contact. Chanyeol breath became ragged as he looks at his lover infront of him. Sitting on top of his dressing, wide legged open for him and caressing her glistening pussy. He can’t even do anything, the stupid tie was hard to get out with.   
  


“Nghhh, Loeey,” Baekhyun mewled his name purposely.   
  


Chanyeol groaned at how painful his hard-on became. He felt tortured by not by able to do anything. He bit his lips hard as he cursed inwardly at the sight.  
  


Baekhyun started to fasten her pace, her mouth mewling in content. While her other hand occupied in playing with her pussy, Baekhyun started to play with her breast. Her slender dainty fingers started to playfully pinched her nipples and she arched her back softly at the impact. She recalled how Chanyeol feast on her breast. Harshly, she mimicked how Chanyeol groped her breast earlier as her fingers are now coated with her wetness.   
  


“ Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol pleaded desperately.

It was such an entrancing sight as the chairman’s lover is touching herself in-front of him. 

“ Nghhh” Baekhyun mewled as she started grinding her body in the table as she insert her third finger. She masturbated lewdly in-front of her lover. Chanyeol cursed at how he wanted to physically feel Baekhyun. It was torture.   
  


Her fingers halted when she couldn’t take it anymore. Baekhyun became more needy with Chanyeol’s heat so she strut in his direction. Her droopy eyes stared in his lust-filed ones and without a warning she sat in his lap. Her wet vagina grazing evidently with his hard on. They were both seen in the mirror, then Baekhyun grinded against his hard-on. She knows how to use her hips, gracefully she grinded against him.

” Baekhyun!” Chanyeol hissed painfully at the pleasure. It was too much, this was too much.

“ Loey, oh god...nghhh” Baekhyun desperately moaned at him as she continuously graze her wet pussy against his boxers.   
  


Baekhyun circled her hips as she desperately grinded down in Chanyeol’s erection. Her fingers attended her heat as she continuously soothe the painful pleasure. Baekhyun wanted to release Chanyeol’s member but was she became too engrossed in grinding against Chanyeol, Chanyeol managed to finally escaped from his necktie from wriggling his impatient hands out from the tie.   
  


Without a warning, he held Baekhyun’s waist to be stable in front of him and adjusted both of their positions until they were fully seen in the huge full body mirror. It was a sight to see, a wet Baekhyun in lace lingerie flushed and prettily sitting on Park Chanyeol’s mad hard-on.   
  


“ You’ll regret teasing me, baby,” And with that, Chanyeol sneaked his finger inside her underwear.   
  


“ Ahmmm.... Loey, ohhh,” She moaned as Chanyeol inserted two fingers inside her clit, finger fucking her infront. His calloused hands droved mercilessly inside of her. 

” Open your eyes, baby. Look at the mirror and see how naughty you are,” Chanyeol whispered against her ears.   
  


Baekhyun nearly creamed at the sight as she sees herself in the mirror. She was a mess, Chanyeol was finger-fucking her in his lap. Her cum staining against Chanyeol’s black boxers. She held contact with Chanyeol who smirked at her before inserting another finger. Baekhyun breathe heavily at how stuffed her pussy was by just three fingers of her lover. Chanyeol pushed his finger repeatedly, he inwardly groaned at how tight Baekhyun’s walls felt in his fingers. It was tight despite her already stretching it.  
  
  


“ Yes! Ohhh mmmh,” Baekhyun chanted softly as Chanyeol starting to increase his speed more. She felt too full, she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Her lower abdomen felt a familiar sensation and Baekhyun squirted her cum on Chanyeol’s fingers and slowly his pace decreased. They both locked eyes as Chanyeol brought his fingers up to his plump red lips and teasingly licked off the access. 

Baekhyun throbbed at that.   
  


“ Loey, please,” she whispered softly as he stared at the darkened gaze of her lover. Chanyeol smirked at her plead, but he was fucking petty. Park Chanyeol was a petty man. He wanted to tease her to let her regret from doing him dirty.   
  


“ Babyy, revenge is quite charming, isn’t it” He whispered seductively in her ears as he trailed ghost kisses in her nape.   
  


Chanyeol started to soothingly rub three digits in-front of the laced pussy. Baekhyun lolled her head back in his neck as her body arched upward. Gosh, it felt good! Chanyeol started to strip away her lace panties and was greeting with a very much bare and throbbing pussy. He threw the pretty lace clothing somewhere in the room as his eyes hungrily feasts at the beauty in-front of him. His eyes landed on the discarded sex toy and smirked to himself as he started to turn on the vibration speed and without any warning at all, he placed the vibrator in Baekhyun’s wet pussy.   
  


“ OH LOEEEY... NGHHH,” Baekhyun moaned desperately. Her body arched upwards– too overwhelmed with the vibration it gave.   
  


Chanyeol stabled her in his lap, as he gazes his lover from the mirror and felt proud with himself to score such a goddess as his girlfriend. Byun Baekhyun became the prettiest mess he’s ever seen. Chanyeol started to put the vibration in a more higher speed and saw Baekhyun’s body shake from being too overwhelmed. His free hand release the lace bra away from her full chest and was instantly greeted by such plumpness. Chanyeol leaned his head back as he forcefully pushed his clothed dick in her anal. In an instant, his girlfriend squirted at overwhelming sensation.   
  


Byun Baekhyun lied limp in Chanyeol’s lap. Her pussy very much in sight at the front mirror and her plump boobs in erect. But Chanyeol was not done with her at all, Byun Baekhyun got herself in trouble when she decided to mess with Chanyeol.   
  


“Babyy, that wasn’t even round one,” Chanyeol whispered to her. 

Chanyeol carried her to his study table and laid her on top. He hovered above her as he plants a kiss on her lips. Baekhyun hummed as Chanyeol started to become more rougher with his kissing, she wounded her arms tightly against him when his free hand made her way to her heat and massaged it gently. Baekhyun moaned at the action and immediately this gave Chanyeol an access and tugged her tongue. His lips claimed hers dominantly, He gave Baekhyun no space to dominate their kiss.   
  


Baekhyun arched her back beautifully as Chanyeol started to softly dig two digits inside her clit again, rubbing circles as both are fighting with their tongues. He tugged her lower lips as Chanyeol softly left her lips, he brought his fingers against his lips before cleaning off his fingers. He would never get tired of tasting his girlfriend.   
  


“ You’re so beautiful, babyy,” Chanyeol praised softly.

He leaned down again and started to trail kisses to her neck. Immediately Baekhyun mewled as Park Chanyeol continuously made dark marks on her neck. His lips sucked fervently to her pale skin, that Baekhyun was sure that this would leave a prominent marks tomorrow. Her fingers found their way to Chanyeol’s hair as she tugged him desperately down.  
  


“Loey,”

she whispered at him, her droppy eyes in a dazed state. Chanyeol smiled softly at her before further trailing his kisses to his PCY necklace shining above Baekhyun’s collarbones. 

“ Beautiful,” Chanyeol breathlessly complimented.

He then trailed soft kisses to her body. Once Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s breast valley, he softly tugged her nipples and sucked a litte more before he proceeded to graze his tongue down. Baekhyun quivered anxiously as Chanyeol became more and more closer to her heat. She curled her toes once she felt soft kisses lingering her inner thigh and before she can do anything, 

Chanyeol wasted no time to bury himself in her scent and ate her out.   
  


Baekhyun jolted at the pleasure, it was too much. Her toes curled as Chanyeol feasts on her heat. His tongue sucking teasingly on her juices, lapping inside and licking her. He was very skilled with his tongue and Baekhyun was too overwhelmed with his skill. He roughly pushes her tongue in and out mercilessly as he sucked her juices along the way. Her hands desperately gripped against Chanyeol’s hair as she pushed herself in his face. Chanyeol gripped her shaky legs, and pushed his tongue as deeper as he can get, savouring the juices of her glistening pussy.  
  


“ Hmm, baby,” Chanyeol’s deep voice murmured blissfully

“ Yeol, I’m closee....nghhh,” Baekhyun whimpered as she her grip around his hair tightened.   
  


Chanyeol started to fasten his speed as he heard her and within a few seconds, Baekhyun came in his face. Chanyeol deeply chuckled at her as he gazed at a wrecked Byun Baekhyun in his table.   
  


“ Not yet, love,” Chanyeol’s voice resonated to the huge room as he softly pulls Baekhyun up.   
  


He softly pushed Baekhyun down, making the girl sit scandalously on the floor. Baekhyun hissed at how the cold tiles suddenly grazed her pussy. Her eyes darkened when she sees Chanyeol removing his boxers and suddenly she was greeted by a ridiculously large and angry erection. She whimpered at the thought of Chanyeol’s penis mercilessly fucking her tight little hole. Chanyeol proudly smirked before he softly guided Baekhyun to kneel from her position. His calloused hands groped Baekhyun’s cheeks forcefully, he leaned his head down closer to hers before seductively whispering.

”Suck,” He commanded to her face dominantly.

Chanyeol fixed his standing position. Baekhyun wrapped her dainty fingers around the hard cock and immediately she heard Chanyeol hissed. His humongous cock was coated with pre cum, slowly Baekhyun leaned down and gave it soft kitten licks to clean off the messy coats of cums. Chanyeol emitted a strained moan as his breath started to become faster.  
  


“Baby,” Chanyeol’s moaned deeply. 

  
“Let me pleasure you, Loey,” Baekhyun seductively whispered to the air.   
  


Her dainty fingers started to grope his erect cock and moved it up and down. Baekhyun stared hungrily as she continued playing with Chanyeol’s erection, as her rhythm continued it seems as if the cock became more bigger if that is possible. She could hear Chanyeol’s deep moans occupying the room and she couldn’t help but feel confident on hiw she could easily manipulate her lover.

Without any warning, Baekhyun shoved his cock to her hot lips. Chanyeol bucked his lips in shock at the sudden warmth engulfing his cock. His dark eyes gazed down at Baekhyun who is staring up at him with her usual puppy-like eyes, his cock was shoved in such pretty lips. It made Chanyeol almost creamed at the sight.   
  


“ Ohh,” Chanyeol moaned, his arms gripped the table from his back. He relied that support to keep his legs from becoming soft at such blissful pleasure.   
  


Baekhyun daringly shoved her mouth further, playing with his blue balls along the way. She gagged a little as Chanyeol’s cock hits her throat. Baekhyun slide up from his cock, panting softy as she then feasts on her balls belows as she pumps Chanyeol’s now wet-coated cock.   
  


“Babyy, oh god, yes,” Chanyeol whispered hoarsely as Baekhyun continuously feast him.   
  


Baekhyun wiped his tip softly, Chanyeol brought down his gaze and Baekhyun softly smirked at him. Baekhyun then spit out her saliva on his tip and spread her coat to the rest of his length. Chanyeol throbbed at the sight.   
  


Baekhyun daringly held Chanyeol’s gaze as she deep-throated his length. Her pretty pink lips stretched beautifully around Chanyeol’s humongous cock. Her dainty hands softly pumped his cock as she goes deeper. She gagged when she couldn’t go deeper and went back up again and licked Chanyeol as if he was a fucking ice lolly.

Before she could take him again, Chanyeol leaned down and captured Baekhyun’s lips fervently. Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol drowned her with his hungry kisses. They both let go and immediately Baekhyun understood the glint in Chanyeol’s eyes.   
  


Fixing her kneeling position, her hazel eyes desperately looked at him.   
  


Chanyeol growled at such expression before he grip the back of her neck, Baekhyun softly mewled at him.

” Open your mouth, baby,”   
  


With that, Chanyeol bucked his hips to her mouth. Baekhyun willingly take his cock and gagged occasionally at the speed. Her toes curled at the sudden speed her lover implied and immediately, Chanyeol pulled out his cock from her face. Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol pumped his cock infront of her before adorning her pretty face with his cum. Baekhyun brought her tongue and inwardly moan at how turned on she is to taste Chanyeol.   
  


Slowly she stood up, Chanyeol lazily seated on the table ; eyes watching her carefully. Baekhyun closed their distance by wrapping her arms around Chanyeol’s neck. The chairman fondly stared at the pretty mess, and Baekhyun leaned in to capture his lips.

Unlike the earlier kisses, Baekhyun leads the kiss softly. Chanyeol lets his little lover take control as she kisses him passionately. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist and lets her sit on his thigh, making sure she was comfortable. Baekhyun lets go, before softly caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks.

” I love you,” she affectionately whispered.   
  


Chanyeol melted at the words and gripped her even more closer.  
  


“ I love you,” he murmured back

Baekhyun trailed her lips to Chanyeol’s neck. She sucked her love bites, as if claiming a spot in him. She then trailed her kisses to his prominent collarbones and trailed her kisses there. Her slender finger slyly running teasingly in Chanyeol’s rock-hard abdomen. Chanyeol’s gripped became tighter as her fingers run down to his lower abdomen. Baekhyun emitted a moan from Chanyeol as she sucked harshly on his collarbone. Her fingers found her erection, and without a warning stroke him and down.

” Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered breathlessly

Baekhyun positioned Chanyeol’s wet cock underneath her pussy and she grinded up and down. The sounds of slicky cums together made Baekhyun whimper in delight. She moved her hips flawlessly in order to feel the length of his cock.   
  


“ Enough baby,” Chanyeol commanded her, without a warning he carried his lover towards his bed.   
  


He softly threw Baekhyun to his bed. His lover beautifully naked underneath him. It was such a beautiful scene to see. Underneath the faint lights from the moon, Chanyeol could see how his dark marks showed proudly on her pale neck. His lover’s pussy glistening under the moonlight, as her alluring eyes looking at him seductively.   
  


Park Chanyeol decided to drop his control.   
  


He hovered over her naked body, he kissed Baekhyun softly as he toyed with her vagina.   
  


“Ohhh,” Baekhyun moaned at him

Chanyeol left her lips and slowly brought his hands to his lips. He held contact with Baekhyun’s eyes before he spit against his hand then brought that to caress his length. Baekhyun bit her lips as soon as Chanyeol positioned his length to her opening.

  
Chanyeol slowly thrusted his cock down to her heated vagina. He waited for Baekhyun to adjust to his size as he worriedly stared down at the lady who whimpered at him.

” Baby-“ he worriedly muttered,

“Loey, keep going,” Baekhyun whispered.

Slowly, Chanyeol followed her. He made sure he go slowly to see if Baekhyun was uncomfortable but then soon speed up when Baekhyun started to grind down on him. He positioned himself lower as he thrust mercilessly on her. He pounded his hard cock to her pussy as Baekhyun became a moaning mess underneath him, her nails scratching the broad back of the chairman.   
  


“ Loey, ohhh, Harder,” Baekhyun chanted as Chanyeol further wrecked her tight hole.   
  


Chanyeol grabbed her body and forcefully positioned on her knees. He was pounding from her behind and Baekhyun whimpered at how deeper his thrust became. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s huge length and it stuffed her so much. Chanyeol groaned at how good Baekhyun feels inside. His cock was deliciously squeezed by her hole as he fills her deep. Baekhyun’s moan became more louder as she begged for Chanyeol to go harder, wreck her faster and own her. Her lower abdomen became more fuller as Chanyeol’s continuously owned her pussy. His long length filling her up deliciously.   
  


“Loey, I cant,” she whimpered as she felt her lower abdomen became more fuller, she was near her release. Chanyeol soothes her pussy as he moaned behind her.

  
Chanyeol grunted as he pushed one last thrust until they both came together. His semen dripping beautifully on Baekhyun’s pussy, he smiled softly at how his lover fell asleep in his sheets.

“Fuck off, Jongdae,” Chanyeol muttered in embarrassment, his ears became red as he frowned at the girl in Baekhyun’s phone screen.   
  


“ Yeah, just like how you fucked Baek-“ Jongdae snickered when she saw Chanyeol’s glare

”We didn’t use your toys, okay!” Chanyeol tried to not stammer. He was beyond embarrassed to talk about this at an early morning.

”How do you know it’s toys? Only Baekhyun knew about it?,” Jongdae dragged her words playfully and Chanyeol looked at her like a dear caught in the act. 

  
“Look Park, We’ve been debating for a few minutes, you weren’t red a while ago.... Oh! Sh! Sh! Baek’s waking up! Oh god, she’s so adorable,” Jongdae fangirled at the sudden nose scrunch from her best friend who was slowly waking up from Chanyeol’s chest.

  
  
“Loeyyy?,” Baekhyun softly called, Chanyeol craddled his little lover to his arms.

“ Good morning baby,” Chanyeol greeted at the sleepy koala clinged in his stoamch.   
  


Baekhyun faintly whimpered as she softly remove her head from the warmth of Chanyeol’s chest. She let out a soft yawn as her little fingers cutely rubbing her eyes unaware of two people watching her. Chanyeol smiled fondly at such cute scene, he placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead and before he could say something, a loud screech disturbed both and immediately Baekhyun hide herself from Chanyeol’s chest as the latter glared at the girl in the screen. 

”Oh my god, Good Morning Hyunnie! Did you enjoy the vibrator I bought for you?!!” Jongdae enthusiastically greeted the poor puppy who just woke up. 

If you’re curious on how Chanyeol ended up with this situation. He was just opening his room curtains when Baekhyun’s phone rang. He curiously eyed the phone and saw Jongdae calling his lover. Chanyeol wanted to ignore the call, but it rang the second time so the latter assumed that Jongdae must’ve had something serious to tell Baekhyun. He considered waking up his little lover when he answered the call but was greeted with,

”Oh it’s you, Mr. Park! Did you strucked a boner when Baekhyun seduced you in lace?” She boldly asked him, her cheeky grin widely directed to him. Chanyeol almost dropped the phone because of that.

For God’s sake! It’s 7 in the morning. Jongdae’s already strucking him questions about her Italian souvenirs!!!


End file.
